Pandemonium
by cross95
Summary: Two best friends just wanted to go camping for Halloween. Now, they are waking up in coffins inside the Kuroshitsuji world. Chelsea has read the stories to a certain point, but Lane has no clue what will go on. All they can do is join Ciel and Sebastian on their wild ride of a life.
1. Prologe

"Chelsea, I do not understand why you are packing this much!" Lane, my best friend, whines. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Lane, you wanted to go camping in the middle of a huge forest, on Halloween weekend. Who knows what will happen! I, personally, would like to be over prepared in case we get lost, or if we happen to find murderers on a killing spree." I say, exasperated. I sit back, looking at everything I have laid out with my checklist in my hand.

Lane and I have been friends for almost ten years. He is only half a year older than me, but I swear I am the more mature one, though, only slightly. Our friendship has always been weird. The eccentric gay kid, Lane, and the weird, geeky, survival enthusiast, me. People have wondered how our relationship works, yet we can give them no answer. It just does. We understand each other more than we understand ourselves.

We met when I dropped out of public school. My parents decided that I would be better suited for a homeschool life, and it worked in my favor. I got to take all the weird classes, like survival, fencing and swordsmanship, along with a few styles of karate, along with classes that I truly enjoyed. Those included classes involving the medieval period, up to the modern era of the 20th Century, with language classes of sign language and Latin. Weird, right? That's homeschool for you though.

Back to the topic at hand, Lane thought that this Halloween weekend would be a great time to choose a random forest and go camping. Me? I agreed to go along because I was not going to let him get murdered alone. Great friendship, right? We are currently sitting in the living room of Lane's apartment, with all my stuff scattered around. I have no idea what will happen, but I know to be prepared. One bag has our main source of food and water, four things of that shin raymun (Lane and I's favorite), along with fire starters and lighters/matches, but we will each have our own backpacks that carry necessary stuff.

Mine includes all that is laying about. I am a bit of a stickler when it comes to first aide, especially when going to a place where my allergies act up. My first aide kit always includes my inhaler with three extra boxes of Combivent, and the rest is all in a professional medical mountain survival kit. That includes things for burns, breaks, bandaging, bleeding, medication (with extra cold medicine and two bottles of acetaminophen), and wound care stuff. Hey, I am a stickler for the saying "What can go wrong, will go wrong", and it has gone wrong before. I also include a box of tampons, because those are amazing, and you never know when you might need one.

My bag also includes things like three boxes of batteries, for not only our flashlights, but our portable phone chargers. Yes, those are needed. Lane made sure we packed them, along with his USB stereo. Insert eyeroll here. I know I overpack, but better to be safe than sorry. As I go through everything, I am fitting it inside my duffel bag. All I need to do is add my clothes, and then we are set!

"Everything is done, all that is left to do is go through clothes, shower and change, and then we can head out!" I say cheerfully, standing up. Lane gives me a huge smile and claps his hands together.

"Good! Now, run upstairs and shower!" I roll my eyes at his excitement but do as he says. When I am done with the shower, I come out with a towel wrapped around my and another rolled up on my head, trapping my brown hair up. My outfit was already laying on his bed and I look over it. Black skin tight jeans, two thigh holsters, one for my handgun and the other for my bowie knife, black crop top, and a dark blue and green flannel shirt. I shrug and get dressed, then braid my hair back. I open the bedroom door to see Lane dressed in blue jeans and a similar flannel top. He catches a look at me and whistles. My cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment at the action, but I roll my eyes.

"Alright, clothes. Weather is supposed to be in the mid 70's during the day, typical for south Texas, and at night it can drop to the 40's. I have a shorts outfit, and a night shorts outfit, and the others are for colder weather," Lane starts. I nod my head in agreement.

"Same. I also have a scary stories book, and my manga." I say, motioning to the two books on his nightstand. This time, it was Lanes turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't understand how you like that stuff." I sigh, knowing he is talking about the manga. "I mean, come on. You are reading a picture book of a little kid making a deal with a demon, and then they go killing people! How could you like that?"

"Because it is so good! I have read all the books that are out over and over! Blame Corinne for getting me started on it!" He just doesn't understand. Not to mention, most of the characters in that story are drool worthy.

"Chelsea, I seriously think that you are the most weirdest person I have ever met. You are such a contradictory person. You have tattoos, you know your weapons and how to use things like swords and guns with deadly accuracy, I have seen you take down the freaking Cuban mob, and you are only five feet one!" I shrug, looking down at my feet.

"I didn't mean to take down the mob…" I mumble. I take a dee breath and look up at Lane, anger in my brown eyes. "They just tried to take little girls and I couldn't let them!"

Lane rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and you got kidnapped. Then proceeded to beat them almost to their death, waiting for the police, all while having been shot three times!" Remember when I said, that things that cam go wrong, will go wrong? This was that time where that saying ran true.

"Yeah, yeah. I was young then."

"Chelsea, this was last year! And you aren't even twenty yet, not for another two months!" I shrug in response. "By the way, you got that new tattoo a few weeks ago right? Can I see it?"

I nod my head, unbuttoning the flannel, pulling the crop top up slightly on my left side. I have always had this strange birthmark on my side, right below my ribs. Its shaped like a circle with an upside-down star inside. Like I said, strange. Well, I had the biggest desire to get a black raven sitting on top of said birthmark. So, I went and got the black raven tattooed on my side, its talons looking like it is carrying said birthmark. Super cool. Lane bends down and looks at it, sucking in a deep breath.

"Chelsea, I think this is the most detailed and beautiful tattoo that you have, even more so than the rose!" I smile and put my shirt down, butting up the bottom of the flannel. I have five tattoos. The raven on my left, a quote from Alice In Wonderland on my right ribs, right under my breast, a rose on my left shoulder blade, a white heart on my right wrist, matching with Lane, and a sign language "I love you" on my left ankle.

I turn and grab my clothes from the bed, along with my books from the nightstand and walk into the living room. Lane follows behind me and as I am putting my stuff in my bag, I give him a big smile. "I really love it. I don't know why a raven, but it was really calling to me. So, I went with it."

Lane nods, finishing up packing his own bag. Once we are done, I latch my hatchet to the bag, and grab my 9mm hand-gun and check the clip. Full. I clip it back into place and put it in my right holster, safety on. I grab two boxes of bullets and put them in a side pocket in the bag, then put my bowie knife on the holders on the left. Once I am all loaded up, mid-shin black combat boots laced up, backpack on, I give Lane a nod and then we are out the door.

We have been driving for about three hours, before we arrive at the national forest. Sam Houston to be exact. Lane wants to go and camp up by the cemetery for the weekend. I wont disagree, cause it actually sounds pretty cool. We check in and drop the car off at a parking space. We load our bags onto our backs, and I carry the tent with the sleeping bags attached, while Lane carries the other bag of food and fire stuff. It's a bit past five in the evening according to my watch, meaning the sun will be going down in about an hour. I give Lane a big grin and start the trek up the path. We have to go up the hill and some ways off to find a good place away from the trail, but close enough to the cemetery.

It's about ten till six before we find the perfect spot, and I set up camp. Lane works on building a small firepit and getting the fire going before it is dark. I get the tent up and the sleeping bags inside before joining Lane by the fire. I take out my phone and take a picture of the two of us before plugging it into the portable charger. I take a look at the fire and smile with pride. I taught Lane how to build a fire that we can use to cook on, and he built it perfectly. You use a rock method, with some rocks piled in the middle that help heat up. You can put a pan on it, which is exactly what we did. We boiled our noodles and ate those, all while talking about the hiking we will do tomorrow.

"Dude! Wanna explore the cemetery tonight?" Lane asks, grinning slyly. I shrug, smiling back. "Come on, Chels. It will be cool! I tried to look up pictures, but there wasn't any online. I wonder why that is?"

"Lane, It is rude to take pictures of a cemetery unless you know someone in it, or at least that's what momma said. Oh! Speaking of mom, I am gonna text her right quick that we made it."

I grab my phone and send a quick text to mom, letting her know we were safe and that I love her and the boys. I also sent that picture I took of me and Lane to her. I got a quick reply back, along with a picture of her and my two brothers making a silly face. I giggle, showing Lane the picture and he rolls his eyes with a smile. We finish eating and we put our things away in the tent. We make sure the fire is still going strong before making our way to the cemetery by flashlight.

Now, I am not one for superstition or scary stuff, but this cemetery gives me the creeps. Granted it is a dark night will a crescent moon, and the fact that this graveyard is old, really old. It has a creep factor. Lane and I are hanging onto each other, looking around with the flashlight. As we turn to walk back to camp, we hear a distant, disembodied deep voice roll through the wind.

" _Found her…"_

At this, Lane and I take one look at each other, brown eyes meet hazel, and we hurry our butts back to our camp. We take a seat around the fire, catching our breaths, staring at one another. Once our breaths are caught, we loose them again in laughter. We soon call it a night and crawl into our sleeping backs, tent tightly closed, without changing clothes. Our phones plugged in, with my alarm set for eight a.m.. We were out within five minutes.


	2. Coffins and Confusion

When I wake up, it is dark and I am pressed against a wall, or at least something wooden. I am surrounded on all sides, though the shape is a little odd. I frown and feel around, realizing that I am inside a coffin. Alone. I press the lid above me, hoping it would budge, but nothing. What the hell is going on? I am starting to hyperventilate, and I try taking deep breaths, though it isn't working. I was just in my sleeping bag, in my tent with Lane. Oh God, was I buried alive? I feel down to my thighs, feeling the gun on my right side and the knife on my left. I unhook the knife and bring it up towards me face. I think I'm going to stab the side of this coffin and see if I am underground or not. I will make my plan from there.

I draw back a little, moving away from the side, and getting ready to stab. Then I hear this maniacal laughter. I frown and press my ear on the lid of this thing. I hear muffled voices and that weird laugh. I frown. Okay, was I kidnapped? Do they have Lane? Only one way to figure out. I take a deep breath and start banging on the lid. I hear the laughter stop and then soon the lid is opened. My eyes quickly adjust to the slight light in the room and I am staring at a pair of crimson colored eyes. Woah, that color isn't supposed to be real. Probably contacts. I blink and frown, bringing my knife up to his neck quickly. I see his handsome face frown and I glare.

"Where am I, and where is Lane?" I say lowly, a slight growl to my voice.

"I know not of whom you speak of, but you are in Undertakers parlor." My frown deepens. Undertaker? And, woah. Sexy British deep voice. I sit up slowly, taking my knife away from sexy voice's throat. He backs away and I look around. Coffins are everywhere, along with candles, and my eyes land on a boy of maybe 15, with an eyepatch covering his right eye. I look him over quickly, then turn and look at a man in grey robes standing by the door. He has long, long grey hair and an odd hat. He also has a scar around his throat and on his face, leading into the bangs. I squint my eyes, looking at him and then back to the boy. I have seen them somewhere. Where have I seen them? There needs to be a light in here. Maybe I would know then. Mob guys?

I watch the grey man speak, frowning deep as I register his words. "Well, well, my young Lord. Looks like instead of you condescending into one of my coffins, it seems this young lady has." The boy turns to speak, but is quickly cut off. "Well now, lets take a seat. I have a batch of cookies fresh from the oven."

Cookies? What the hell? A hand enters my field of vision and I look at it and push it away, standing myself up. I put the knife back into my thigh holster and step out of the coffin. The grey man walks by us and shuts the coffin as soon as I stand, and then he disappears again.

"Okay, well, am I being kidnapped?" I ask, turning to the guy with crimson eyes. A frown marrs his face and he tilts his head, eyes flashing from me to the boy with the eyepatch. Said boy is walking over towards us and takes a seat on the coffin I just vacated. He looks bored with this situation and speaks with a plain tone.

"Maybe. We shall see why you are here. Let us wait for Undertaker to get back." I move away from him, standing by a coffin that is leaning against the wall. Grey man, or Undertaker, comes back in with a plate of cookies. He offers them to the boy and the crimson eyed man, but neither take any. He brings the plate to me and I look. These cookies are shaped like dog bones. I swear I have seen this before. Curiosity has me, and I take three cookies. The grey man just giggles and moves to sit on his desk. I sniff at a cookie and take a small bite. Not bad. Kinda like ginger cookies. I shrug and eat the cookie quickly. I am hungry, and I doubt he would try to poison me. He offered it to the boy and crimson man anyways.

The grey man turns and I assume he is looking at me, though his hair obscures his eyes. He gives me a creepy smile and holds his hands together in front of his face. I notice he has matte black fingernails, and a slight Scottish accent. "My lady, what were you doing in my coffin? I was not aware that you were a customer. What is your name?"

I stare at him. "I am pretty sure I am not a customer. I don't know how I ended up in the coffin. My name is Chelsea. Why am I still here?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but then there is more banging to the coffin behind crimson eyed man. We all look at said coffin, and crimson man opens it up, taking a step back after. That was smart of him because out pops Lane. Literally. He stood immediately and turned, facing all of us. His wide eyes meet mine and I shake my head. He frowns, looking around again.

"Ah, Undertaker. It seems that you are having a problem with your coffins. Are you trying to bury live people?" Crimson eyes remarks. All we get is a huge laugh from grey man, and Lane looks creeped out. I hold out my hand and he quickly steps out of the coffin and walks towards me. He stands behind me and frowns. I watch the other people in the room.

"Where are we?" I ask, my eyes going from grey man to crimson man, to the pirate kid.

"Undertakers Funeral Parlor." Pirate remarks. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, pirate kid. That isn't what I meant and you know it." He looks at me and an eyebrow raised. I feel Lane pinch my side.

"Chelsea… Do not insult the people who kidnapped us…" Lane whispers. My eyes narrow, but I am locked in a stare down with pirate kid.

"I am no pirate, nor a kid. I am almost an adult." He says, his one blue eye narrowing.

"Could've fooled me with the eyepatch and the fact that you look like your 15. Plus, it is not fair that you know my name, yet I know none of yours." I say, raising one of my own eyebrows.

Pirate kid sighs, standing up. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. That," he says, pointing to the crimson eyed man, "is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Undertaker has already been introduced."

I stare at him like he has grown three heads. No way. Though, now that I am looking at them, they look like those characters. "Okay, nice. Y'alls cosplay is on point, but seriously. Who are y'all and why did we end up in coffins?"

Pirate boy, or Ciel, stares at me. "What is this… Cosplay? I just told you who we are."

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh, yeah. You are totally Ciel Phantomhive, living in Victorian London. You are totally the Queen's Watchdog, cause you are totally real. Not. Dude, you are dressed up as a character in a manga. Get over it."

The kid is frowning at me, as is the butler. Kid opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by my alarm. By alarm, I mean the song "Wake Up" by Suicide Silence. By song, I mean screaming. I grin and turn to the coffin behind me, not noticing the butler grabbing the kid and putting him behind himself. Phone! I open the coffin and see our bags sitting inside, I pull Lanes out from on top of mine and open the top pocket of my bag. I grab my phone and turn the alarm off. I look open my phone and frown. No signal, no nothing. I sigh, zipping the pocket closed and grabbing my bag. I turn to face the cosplayers.

"Well, thanks for the cookies, Undertaker cosplayer. They were good! But, unfortunately, I don't want to stay here. I want to go home." I shoulder my bag and Lane does the same. I push him towards the door and he walks out while I look at everyone again. "Y'all be safe!" I wave and quickly rush out the door, only to walk straight into Lane. I frown, looking at his back before making my way around him. I look up at him, noticing the shocked look on his face. I frown deeper and look around the street.

What. The. Hell. Horse drawn carriages, cobblestone streets, people in old dresses and suits. Nothing modern. Are we in an Amish place? I look at a group of people a few shops down and frown, looking at their clothing. Not Amish. This is more of Victorian era clothing. I grab Lanes arm, turning around and walking back into Undertakers Parlor. The door shuts behind up and two pairs, plus one blue eye, land on us.

"What year is this?" I ask quietly.

'Sebastian' frowns. "The year is 1891. Do you not know the year?"

I look at him with wide eyes. Lane makes a strangled noise, his hands tight around my arm. "You are lying."

"I never lie." Sebastian says.

"Y'all are a story. A freaking story." I say, shocked.

"Where are you from?" Ciel asks, slight curiosity in his voice. I open my mouth to speak, but no words are coming out. I look down to the floor. I am freaking out. We are in the past, in a story. How does that happen? What the hell?

Lane looks down at me then back up. "Uhm, well. We are from Texas, the year of 2017. Are you serious about the year being 1891? Cause that is just crazy."

Ciel raises his eyebrow, looking at both of us. "Sebastian, they will come home with us. First, we still have information to get." He turns his attention to Undertaker.

I look up, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes as I hear him speak. "Children's bodies, hmm? Regular society regards them as missing, and no corpses have turned up."

Oh shit. Undertaker speaks next, picking up a dog bone cookie. "Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the underworld." He takes a bit of the cookie and talks with his mouth full. "I am sure you know that well, my lord."

Ciel stands up. "I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" Sebastian lays the papers on the desk and Undertaker leans his chin down, looking at the paper.

"Hmm. Did I?" Wait, wasn't this supposed to happen when he was like, thirteen? Isnt he supposed to be dead before now? He said he's what, 15? No, he said 'almost an adult'. What is that supposed to mean?

"You know what I want, my lord. Give it to me!" I focus back on Undertaker and stifle a slight giggle as he leans over his desk towards Ciel. "Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I'll tell you anything!" He rolls onto his back and wiggles his fingers at the kid. Lane is staring at him like hes crazy. I guess he is, but I let out a giggle.

Ciel turns, glaring at me for a moment before calling out to Sebastian. Said crimson eyes tugs his black glove down, and Undertaker frowns. "Oh, your relying on him?" Undertaker sits back up with his hand on his hat. "Aren't you able to do anything without your butler, my lord?" Ciel sweatdrops before Undertakers attention shifts towards Lane and I. "Well, anyone entertaining enough will do, really." I shake my head as Ciel leans his cane against Undertakers desk.

"I'll do it!"

Sebastian frowns, looking at Ciel. "Will you?"

Ciel turns, point at me and Lane. "You get out! And do not peek inside. That is an order!"

Sebastian places his hand on his heart and bows slightly. "Yes, my lord." He turns towards us and I quickly pull Lane outside. No need to tell us twice.

Sebastian joins us outside and looks at me. I look back, studying him. Tall, taller than Lane who is 6'2, lean, and even hotter outside in actual light. Holy hell. He tilts his head looking me up and down, then doing the same to Lane.

"Are you two together?"

I look up at Lane, his jaw open and then I look at Sebastian. He asked that question so politely. I hide a laugh behind a cough, shaking my head. My eyes meet crimson ones and I smile, shaking my head.

"Sebastian, he has the same look towards relationships as… Grell does." I nod. Perfect. Though, Lane is not as flamboyant as the redhead, they still have a few things alike. I frown. "Wait, you know Grell right?"

Sebastian's eyes narrow, but he nods. "Unfortunately. How do you?"

"Oh good. Well. I might as well tell you, though I know I might have to repeat it for Ciel later. We are going to be out here for a while." So, I tell him about where Lane and I are from. Basically, about the family we left behind, along with the fact that they are a story called manga. Then I explained what a manga was because the poor demon looked utterly confused. I told him I knew about how him and Ciel came along, along with the whole Ripper arc. As I am talking, I sit on the front step, my bag leaning against the wall. Once I finish up, Sebastian is just looking at me. He turns, facing the door, not saying a word until its late and we finally hear a small giggle from Undertaker.

Lane and I share a weird look as Sebastian sweatdrops and opens the door slowly. I smile and look a little past Sebastian on the sidewalk. Said demon watches me before walking inside. Puppy! I hold my hand out to the dog, trying to gain its attention. I love animals. The puppy slowly comes up, sniffing my hand before running off. I frown and sigh before looking to Lane next to me.

"You know, I wonder if this is a dream? Like, a very real feeling dream, but a dream nonetheless. Hmm… Lane. Pinch me or something!" I say, rolling up the sleeve on my left arm. I hold said arm out to him. He gives me an odd look and shakes his head.

"You know Chelsea, I would call you crazy, but this is most definitely not our campsite. Promise not to hit me if you feel pain?"

I nod my head. "I mean, I wont hit you. I asked you to pinch me, so why should I hit you?"

Lane gives me an exasperated look before doing what I asked. I flinch, pulling my arm away and rubbing the spot he pinched me.

"Ok, so that did hurt, but what if I just rolled onto a rock or something back in the tent? Inconclusive!" I straighten out my left leg and unlatch the knife, holding it out in front of me.

"Chelsea, are you kidding me?" Lane says, eyes on the knife. I give him a grin and press my pointer finger against the blade, slicing into my skin. I sigh and put the knife back, sticking my bleeding finger in my mouth. Not clean, I know, but whatever. I don't want to open up my bag out here on the street.

I pull my finger out of my mouth and press it against my leg. "Conclusive. That kinda hurt and I actual taste the iron. We are most definatly in Kuroshitsuji."

"Kuro-what? Isnt that the book you were reading?" I nod my head, not verbally responding. "How can that be possible? This is crazy. This is freaking crazy. How can we be in a book?"

I roll my eyes. "Like I have the answers Lane! Just, shut up. I know most of what happens, though the kid isn't supposed to be this old. This was a freaking book. I may know how its supposed to go to a certain point, but I don't know why we are here."

A voice comes behind us. "That is a question on all of our minds."

I jump up and turn, looking at Ciel. I smile sheepishly. "Yeah, I would really like to know, but I think you and Sebastian have a place to be."

I get a weird look from the three males, and then we hear Undertaker calling out. We all turn to look at him as he speaks. "My lord, each of us only gets one soul. Take good care of yours. Oh, and that little lady and her friend, watch over them. They may one day be helpful."

I frown at that as Ciel replies, then walks past us to the carriage down the road. I grab my bag and Lane grabs his as I speed walk to catch up to Ciel.

"Hey, Phantomhive. Were you serious about Lane and I joining you?" He stops and turns, facing me. Now that we are on even ground and I can see more clearly than inside the parlor, he is much taller than I thought he would be. More like six inches or so taller than me, but still taller than what he was in the manga. He looks down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You may have a place on my board. We shall see what usefulness you two have. You are right, my butler and I do have a place to be. I shall expect you to be sitting in the carriage waiting for us while we conduct our business." At this he turns and gets into the carriage.

I pout and follow in behind him, sitting across from him and putting my bag on the floor. Lane crawls in sitting next to me, doing the same with his bag, and Sebastian finds his spot next to Ciel. "You know, I always wanted to see a circus from this time period. Though, I am rather glad to skip this one."

I get odd looks from all the men as Ciel hits his cane on the roof of the carriage, and soon we are on our way. It has been silent for a while, but Sebastian is the one who ends the silence after a while. "My lady, what do you know?"

"Oh, I know a lot. Or, I think I do. But, this is a discussion for later. I need to see where y'all go with things before I can confirm that what I know is right." I yawn and lean my head on Lane.

Ciel's eye flicks from me to Lane. "Does she always speak so cryptically?"

I roll my eyes as Lane nods. "I don't know what she's talking about, cause I know nothing of who y'all are. I just know y'all were in books she read."

The boy and demon regard us curiously. I shrug my shoulders as the carriage comes to a stop. I look out the little window and see a bunch of people with their families heading towards the big tent. I sigh and lean back against the seat. "Lane and I will stay here in the carriage. Y'all do what you need to do."

Ciel's eye narrows on me. "You will not leave?"

I shrug again, my eyes staring boredly into Ciel's. "Nah, there is no point. Also, I know that if we do leave, you could just send Sebastian out after us. There would be no place we could really hide now is there?"

My eyes flick to Sebastian as he lets out a chuckle, then back to Ciel. The boy just nods at me. "Come Sebastian."

Said butler and boy exit the carriage, sending Lane and I one last warning look before shutting the door. I turn and watch them walk away through the window. Once I can't see them, I jump to the seat across Lane and look at him. Before I can open my mouth, Lane sends questions flying out at me a mile a minute.

"Chelsea, what the actual hell is going on? Who are they? What kind of book are we in? Why does that guy have red eyes?"

"Lane, calm down. Now I most definitely not the time to be freaking out. Red eyed guy is a demon. The kid with the eyepatch is the one who made the deal. The kind of book we are in? Well, let's just say… At least one person always dies, but it always is the bad guys that do. We are not bad guys. I have no idea what is going on, but its real as far as me slicing my finger."

"Okay, but do you know what happens here? Why we are at the circus? Why were they asking that weird grey man about children's bodies? Who exactly is that kid?"

I sigh. "Dude, calm down. I know what happens, at least I think I do. Did I ever like it? No. The circus arc was never my favorite. I wont tell you what happens cause you most certainly wont like it. They grey man is Undertaker. He is an ex-reaper. You know, reapers? When you die, they decide to send you to heaven or hell or not? Yeah, he is like this, all powerful big wig in the reaper society. That kid is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, otherwise known as the Queen's Watchdog. He eliminates any and all who pose a threat to Queen Victoria. Once you are on his bad side, well. Not even God could save you."


	3. Reality Hasn't Hit Yet

Waiting in the carriage was very boring. If I remember correctly, Sebastian gets chomped on by a tiger, Ciel has an allergy attack, and Sebastian comes back with the grand plan of going under cover. Hmm... Lane hasn't said anything in a while since I told him about what Ciel can do. I pull my bag up onto the seat and open it up. I pull out the scary stories book and set it on the seat. I frown, looking at the manga's. I need to put those away. Who knows what could happen if these guys got their hands on it. Though, now as I am thinking, why did our stuff come with us?

I shake my head and hide the manga's under my night clothes. I then grab the first aide kit. Yeah, its weird that our stuff came with us, but I am kinda glad it did. At least I have my medical grade first aide kit, and Lane has food and sodas. Back to my kit. Its huge. It is like 4 pounds, but it holds SO MUCH. Anyways, I know Ciel is going to have that allergy problem. I have antihistamines in here. I might as well give one to Ciel. I open up the kit, pulling it open to the meds. I grab one of the 20 packs of diphenhydramine and put it on the seat on top of my scary book. I close up the pack and put it back in my bag, closing the entire thing up. I am so glad we decided to use our really, really big bags for this trip.

"Hey, Lane?" I say, grabbing his attention. I put my bag on the floor and look over at him. "Do you have any of the drinks and snacks in your bag?"

He nods and pulls his bag up to his lap, opening it up. "Yeah, what do you want? I got those small cans of sodas, a few bottles of Gatorade, and some water bottles. Oh! I packed you a few of those Ito En Jasmine Tea bottles. I know how much you like those." My eyes light up and I give him a huge smile and hold out my hands.

"You are awesome! I want an Ito En now, and I will need a water bottle for Ciel later. What kind of snacks did you pack for me?"

He frowns, pulling both bottles out. I put the water bottle on the seat, and crack op my tea. I take a sip as Lane speaks. "Why do you need a water bottle for him?"

I swallow my sip and point to the med package. "Ciel is going to come back sneezing with a runny nose. He is allergic to cats and Sebastian is going to be bitten by a tiger. So, I thought I might as well help a little and give him an antihistamine. But seriously, what kind of snacks do you have for me?"

Lanes eyes bug out when I talk about the tiger, but doesn't speak as he reaches in his bag. He pulls out a package of sea salted seaweed and hands it over to me. Once I take them, he talks quietly. "He's going to be bitten by a tiger?"

I nod my head, opening my seaweed with one hand. "Uh-huh. On the head. He is gonna be okay. He is a demon after all. But this is a great time for them to infiltrate the camp to find the missing children. So, Ciel comes back before Sebby does, has his little attack, and then Sebby is going to come back and tell Ciel that they are gonna go undercover. Which the kid isn't going to be happy about. Oh well. Thanks for the snack!" I grin, placing a strip into my mouth, humming happily.

"Chelsea, this is really freaking weird." Was all Lane said before he goes quiet again. He moves to the end of the seat, away from the door and closes his bag. He places it on top of mine and leans his head on the side of the carriage.

"Take a nap Lane. We have a bit to go. You will either wake up when we start moving, or ill wake you up when we get to the townhouse. Assuming we make it that far." I pop another strip of my snack in my mouth and smile. Lane just shakes his head at me and closes his eyes.

I grab open up my book, keeping the pill and water on the seat. Horror stories for a new life filled with actual horror. I sit and read this story about a bride who goes missing on her wedding day. While I am reading, I finish my snack and put the trash in Lanes bag. I am so immersed into this story, only looking up when Ciel enters the carriage. He takes a look at me and then proceeds to sneeze. Cute.

I put the book down, grabbing the water bottle and meds. Ciel takes a seat next to me and sneezes again, muttering about a damn tiger.

"Hey, so. I have something to help you with the allergy thing." I whisper. My eyes shoot over to Lane to see him still sleeping then look back to Ciel. He looks at me in slight hesitation before I hold my hands out. He looks at the package and the bottle then back at me.

"What is this supposed to do? You wont get away with-" He sneezes again and wipes his nose with his handkerchief before continuing to speak. "If you are trying to poison me, it wont work."

I roll my eyes and hand him the water bottle. I open the pack of antihistamines and hold it out to him. "Look, you are sneezing, and I know allergies suck. I have stuff that will help you. It is an unopened bottle of water and medicine. I am not trying to poison you. Just take the stuff and swallow the pills."

He hesitantly opens the water bottle after looking at it curiously, then sneezes again. He sighs and holds his hand out, and I drop the two little pills in his hand. He takes them quickly and leans back against the seat, sneezing again.

"Thank you for trusting me. I know that is hard for you. I promise it will start to help you soon."

I get a nod from him. "You know what Sebastian is." It wasn't a question. I kept my mouth shut and watched this boy speak. "You know what I am capable of. Did you remain in the carriage for fear of what I will do?"

I shook my head and took a sip of my Ito En that was on my lap. "No. I didn't remain in fear. I stayed because I am stuck in a place I have limited knowledge about, except for your story. My best friend got dragged here with me, and I have to keep him safe. He has been in some bad situations before because of me."

Ciel sneezes and looks at me. "Bad situations because of you?"

I nod, taking another sip. "Uh-huh. It was kind of a similar situation as this. Little girls were being kidnapped. Lane and I were walking around San Antonio and we watched this little girl being grabbed. I jumped in, thinking it was just these two guys. I saved that little girl, but they had Lane with a gun to his head and so yeah. We got kidnapped. Saved me time from having to track down where they were keeping the girls, but I was still upset they had used Lane. Found out it was the Cuban mob that were trying to sell these girls into sex slavery. Nasty business. I took three bullets, Lane got grazed once, but I took those guys down. Only this similar between this case and that one, was that children were being abducted."

Ciel is just staring at me with his mouth wide open. I gave him a small smile but jumped when I heard Lane speaking. "She took them down all right. They were all twice her height and three times her weight too. Idiot didn't want to wait for the police to come get her."

I smile sheepishly at Lane. "I was already there, so why not do something?"

Lane sighs and rolled his eyes. "You got shot. Three times."

I shrug. "Still took those bastards down."

Ciel is looking between the two of us, staying quiet. I think I shocked him. I turn and look at him. "Am I correct in assuming that Sebby told you what Lane and I said to him? You know, when you tried so hard to make Undertaker giggle?"

His blue eyed narrowed but he nodded. "Yes. You obviously know much. Why don't you just tell me where the children are?"

I sigh, looking over at Lane. He is sleeping, again. I look down at my lap before speaking. "I wish I could, but that is cheating and cheaters never win. I don't know what is exactly going on as far as timeline stuff, but if you don't go through what you need to go through, the whole space time continuum may be screwed up and I can't have that coming back onto me. By the way! You are not sneezing!"

Ciel keeps his eye narrowed at me. "I am not. You have a use after all." Mental fist pump! "What do you mean by timeline?"

"Well. How old are you? Oh, and what is the month?"

"15. It is the beginning of March."

I hum quietly for a minute, looking down at my lap. In the manga, he would have just turned 13, not 15. Though it seems the months are kinda the same. So, this means after circus thing, its Easter and Lizzy will be there and oh my god.

I look up as Ciel speaks. "What is a manga? What do you know of Elizabeth?"

Oops, I guess I spoke out loud. "Well, a manga is like a book but with pictures. I know that she is your cousin, but also your fiancée. Its kinda weird, but I mean, we are in Victorian London. There is quite a bit of inbreeding in the nobles. I also know of her attitude, secrets that you don't know and that I will not tell you, and that you find her kind of annoying."

All I get is a 'humph' before the carriage door opens and Sebastian's face appears. He gives us a smile as he climbs in. Ciel looks at him for a moment before hitting his cane on the roof.

"Sebastian. When we get to the townhouse, prepare two rooms for our guests. They will be staying with us indefinitely. She has much use, yet wont go anywhere without the male. You shall also make a call to Nina to have them fitted with clothing."

I frown at this. "Doesn't Nina only work with people until they hit like, 16? I am 19 dude, I think. Time has confused me."

Ciel looks at me through the corner of his eye. "Time is the same, though you are just not from here. Also, where exactly are you from?"

I giggle. "Time is not. I am from the past. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff happened and poof! Here Lane and I am, without the help of a TARDIS!"

Sebastian cocks his head to the side, looking at me curiously. "TARDIS?"

I nod my head with a big smile. "It's a thing used by The Doctor and it means 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. Basically, he is a time traveler and can travel all across universes and galaxies and stuff. Though, he isn't able to do what Lane and I did as far as jumping into a story. Ah, I am rambling. Sorry. Back to topic. Nina doesn't do of age people."

Ciel raises an eyebrow at me. "We shall see." He turns back to Sebastian. "What did you find out?"

I sigh and lean back against the seat, drinking my Ito En. Oh well, I am excited to meet Prince Soma and Agni!


	4. Sitting in the Background

The carriage ride back to the London townhome was quiet, at least from me and Lane. Sebastian and Ciel were the only ones talking. As we pulled into the drive, Ciel's eye landing on me before switching over to Lane. Ciel starts talking to us as we exit the carriage, throwing our bags on our backs.

"You will stay here until we return for you. Do not go out in public without me or Sebastian here to escort you. Do you understand?"

Lane nods his head and I just hum in response. This is Victorian London and I sure as hell will be taking a tour around it. I just need proper clothing. I follow behind Ciel and Sebastian, with Lane at my side, as we walk into the townhome. Holy crap balls.

I take back what I said about excitement for meeting the Indian Prince. This purple-haired man ran out and tackled the boy in a hug. Sebastian ignored this, placing his hands together and saying 'Namaste'. Agni does the same gesture with a smile.

Prince Soma pouts as Ciel quickly pulls away and walks past him. Said Prince calls out Ciels sour look on his face to which Ciel turns, yelling at him to shut up. I hold my hand in front of my mouth to try to cover the giggles that are threatening to come out, but one look at Ciels face, and at Soma's pouty one, I burst out laughing. Which turns all the attention to me. Once I calm down from laughing, I look around at everyone with a smile and a small wave.

"Who is this lovely lady and the male behind her?" Prince Soma says, looking me over.

Ciel sighs loudly. "They are guests of mine. They will be staying here for a short time while I take care of business."

I roll my eyes and hold out my hand to Prince Soma, to shake. "I am Chelsea, and this is my friend Lane. It is very nice to meet you."

To my surprise, Prince Soma takes my hand, bending over and giving it a kiss. "Very nice to meet you as well. I look forward to getting to know you."

I smile with a blush before I feel myself being pulled along. Lane is on one side and Ciel had grabbed my other arm and is pulling me up the stairs. He pulls us into his room, Sebastian shutting the door behind us and Ciel throws off his coat, and it lands on the bed. He huffs before speaking "What I am saying is, why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus?"

I roll my eyes as he sits on the bed, next to his coat and he starts pulling at his tie. Lane moves to sit on a chair in the room and I sit on the armrest, leaning slightly against Lane as Sebastian talks.

"You were not signed up for the circus, you were signed up for the entrance test," Sebastian says plainly.

Ciel's eye narrows on Sebastian. "Just you infiltrating is enough, isn't it? Living in a tent. What a joke."

I see Lane roll his eyes, looking at me. I shake my head with a smile as Sebastian continues. "Would that really be alright? Me living to my own free will, rather than your orders?"

Ciel sighs, leaning his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand. "I guess you are right." Sebastian smiles at this before removing Ciel's shoes. "But you need to be able to preform when your in the circus right? I cant do that sort of thing."

"How true," Sebastian says standing up with a smile on his face. The demon moves to the dresser and pulls out some night clothes for Ciel. "Well, as much as you can, please do your best on the entrance test. As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart." Sebastian turns and gives a smile. Is not slightly and turn it into a cough when they both look at me.

Ciel looks me over and sighs, leaning forward to the floor. "It can't be helped. I'll do it."

I nod my head and stare at him for a little bit. He does still resemble a kid, but not as much as he should. He turns, looking at me and Lane.

"As for you two, you will stay here. You are not to go out on the town, you are not to involve yourself beyond what is necessary with Prince Soma."

I hear Lane agree behind me, yet my eyes narrow, looking at Ciel. He just stares back as if he was indifferent. Who does he think he is? I am a grown woman of almost 20… I guess. Again, not really sure how the whole birthday thing works. Anyways, after a few minutes of conversation, mostly Lane agreeing with what this little brat has to say, we are escorted to our separate rooms. Lanes first, mine last. Sebastian opens my door for me and gives me a smile.

"There are a few clothes in the closet that I believe might fit you, as well as night clothes for you. Let me know if you need anything, and when you do go exploring, please do be careful." He gives me a smile as I stare at him with a slight look of indifference. I nod my head after a minute and walk into the room, the sound of the door closing tells me I am alone. This will be interesting.


End file.
